denpakyoushifandomcom-20200214-history
Volume List
List of Denpa Kyoushi manga volumes. Volume 1 *001 - I Started Teaching *002 - The Rules of Society *003 - The Scheme of the Extremely Beautiful Chairman *004 - The Best Student Council President *005 - Prestige of a Maid *006 - The Maid of Maids Volume 2 *007 - Ichou Academy's Monster *008 - The Day the Alien is Born *009 - The Game Showdown *010 - Player Nanami Seijuurou *011 - An Interesting Sight *012 - The Secret of a Perfect Beauty *013 - The Troubles of a Perfect Beauty *014 - You and I Are Both... *015 - A Normal Voice *016 - Toaru Maid No... Volume 3 *017 - Self-proclaimed Number 1 Girl *018 - Truant Student Tenjouin Kisaki? *019 - Kisaki-sensei's Surveillence Materials *020 - Kisaki's Office *021 - The Reunion *022 - Fun Times *023 - The Mysterious One-day Intern Student *024 - Interesting is... *025 - My Motto *026 - Routine Buster Volume 4 *027 - The Auditing Girl *028 - What Kuramochi Madoka Wants to Do *029 - A Real Price Tag *030 - My Fiance is a King? *031 - The World Ruler vs. The Hall of Famer *032 - The Location of the Ultimate Decision *033 - Special People *034 - Girls in Game Kingdom *035 - Araki Koutarou the Truant *036 - Partner Volume 5 *037 - Confession *038 - The Outside World *039 - Surprise Guest *040 - Don't Disgrace Yourself *041 - Brother's Day Off *042 - SCARY... *043 - The Ghost Girl Reads Manga? *044 - The Ghost Girl's True Wish *045 - The Effects of His First Day of School *046 - It's a Secret Volume 6 *047 - The Teacher Killer's True Identity *048 - Kagamin-Channel *049 - Virtual Makina *050 - Case x Kagami Junichirou *051 - Test in Akiba *052 - The Aspiration of Being a Miko *053 - An ADW Teacher's Summer Vacation Plans *054 - Street Girl *055 - Another Girl *056 - A Sister's Feelings Volume 7 *057 - My Stage *058 - The Twins' Secret *059 - Audition (Nagaru) *060 - The Heroes of Justice *061 - The Heroes' Punishment *062 - Limit - Out Starting Point *063 - Kagami's Lifeline *064 - Audition (Kanan) *065 - Option's Secret Training Camp *066 - Recapture Volume 8 *067 - The Summer Sea and a Girl's Love *068 - Just an Ordinary... *069 - Having Something You Want to Do... *070 - Bonus Stage *071 - The Long-awaited Comiket *072 - The Mysteries of Hiiragi Academy *073 - The Assassin From the Main Branch *074 - Hiiragi Arisu's Method of Teaching *075 - Kagami's Gamble *076 - Mukyou Reiko Ver. 2 Volume 9 *077 - Victor *078 - Remake *079 - The Mysterious KS Girl *080 - The Strongest Character *081 - Election Battle *082 - The Godly Five Final Election *083 - Group War... Outbreak! *084 - First Match...! *085 - High School Student Debut *086 - The Rookie Volume 10 *087 - Be my Child... *088 - Ichou's Dormitory! *089 - Farm Work Again *090 - A Slow Person *091 - My Life's Resilience *092 - The Real Fun *093 - The Secret Basement Room *094 - The Guy Who's Too Trashy *095 - A Day Run on Seduction *096 - Man of Victory Volume 11 *097 - The Best Co-star *098 - Another Pair of Siblings *099 - The Strongest Pair of Siblings *100 - A Battle Among the Leader Pairs *101 - Your Own Will *102 - The Red Shooting Star *103 - A Kingdom for the Two of Us *104 - Draw *105 - Scout *106 - A Magical Girl's Love Volume 12 *107 - The Desired Magical GirlChapter 110 *108 - How to Release Special Magic *109 - I'll Make You Become My Ideal Form... *110 - How to Release Special Magic *111 - My Only... *112 - Put an End *113 - Real Wish *114 - Just Lines *115 - The Day Brother Fell *116 - Leaders' Conference Commences Volume 13 *117 - Black Core's Leader, TokisakaChapter 110 *118 - Tokisaka's Determination *119 - Aizawa Kaito's Pride *120 - The Final Battle...Begins *121 - Conscious of Sin *122 - Aizawa's Method *123 - Electric Dragon King *124 - The Way to Play Shougi *125 - Traitor *126 - A Full-Force Battle *127 - Official Scene Volume 14 *128 - The Best Opponent *129 - The End of the War *130 - Game Clear *131 - Messenger *132 - The Bad Ending Route of Life